bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Opal (Freshwater Crew)
Opal is a member of the Freshwater Crew. She is a gothic female guppy who loves the darkness. Personality Opal is a nervous, cautious, and overly quiet gothic female guppy. She'd rather silently watch the action than get swept up in it, and it is sometimes hard to get a verbal response out of her. Opal is extremely shy, so physical activities make her feel awkward and insecure. She's also very soft-spoken and usually doesn't say more than "mm-hmm". Opal is regarded as "creepy" by those who aren't her friends, but she is very glad to have friends who understand her. Opal possesses a unique affinity for ghosts that allows her to communicate with them. She's also kind and helpful, like Rylie. Looks Opal is a thin guppy. She has chalk-white pale skin and dark red hair hanging past her shoulders with her bangs covering one eye. She has blue-green eyes, and a dark gray one-piece tail with spiderweb patterns. Relationships Rylie Opal is usually not noticed often by Rylie, but the two do get along well. Opal is often gently encouraged by Rylie to speak up more. Ronnie Opal and Ronnie are very good friends. Ronnie usually enjoys talking to Opal and helping her out with her problems. Callie Opal and Callie don't interact too much, but they do enjoy each other's company. Hiro Opal gets along well with Hiro, despite not interacting with her much. Hiro shows Opal that she can be beautiful. Dawn Opal and Dawn don't have a lot in common. Opal's inability to speak up bothers Dawn to the point where she'll get annoyed with Opal. However, the tomboyish guppy is always willing to help her out of her shell. Felix Opal and Felix have a good relationship and are often seen together. They're both quiet and think about others. Kimmy The relationship between Opal and Kimmy is not known, but the two girls do get along. Lucas Opal appreciates Lucas for his boldness and doesn't mind the occasional friendly teasing from him. Leif Despite having different lifestyles, Opal and Leif seem to have a strong friendship with each other. Leif is always looking out for Opal and stands up for her. She may have feelings for him. Pansy Opal and Pansy seem to get along nicely. The two girl guppies are soft-spoken and they enjoy each other's company. Axel Despite the fact that they don't hang out as much, Opal considers Axel as her friend. Trivia * Opal is the most quiet of the Freshwater members, and only speaks when she wants to. * She is shown to smile the least out of the Freshwater members. And while she does smile on occasion, it's usually just a tiny grin (though Axel can be like that too). * She is usually seen nervously putting a hand on the opposite arm. * Opal is based off of Oka Ruto from Yandere Simulator and Marble Pie (Pinkie Pie's sister) from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. * Her favorite color is black. Category:Females Category:Green-Eyed Characters Category:Red-Haired Characters Category:Redheads Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Teens Category:Freshwater Crew